1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in jaw crushers, and more specifically, to the technical field of the jaw crusher capable of shortening an operation stopping period resulting from repairs of a side frame receiving plate by making unnecessary repairs of the side frame receiving plate projected on a side frame of the jaw crusher and a toggle block wedge.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the crusher holds and masticates a material to be crushed such as rocks between cushing teeth of a fixed jaw plate and a swing jaw plate which repeatedly moves to and from the fixed jaw plate to crush the masticated material to be crushed to obtain a primary crushed product. A crushing reaction continues to be generated during the crushing of the material to be crushed. The crushing reaction is supported by a pair of side frames provided widthwise of the fixed jaw plate and the swing jaw plate.
More specifically, side frame receiving plates projecting on sides where the side frames are opposed are projected. When the side frame receiving plates adjust an outlet gap which is an outlet for the primary crushed product formed between the fixed jaw plate and the swing jaw plate (The adjustment of the outlet gap is carried out because the crushing teeth of the fixed jaw plate and the swing jaw plate wear due to the continuation of crushing the material to be crushed.), the side frame receiving plates are moved toward the swing jaw by an adjusting amount corresponding to the abrasion and fixed, and supported through a toggle block wedge on a toggle block mounted on a back frame provided on the counter fixed jaw side of the swing jaw through a shim which is a spacing adjusting plate.
The outlet gap is adjusted through the toggle plate intervened between the swing jaw and the toggle block. As the toggle block moved and fixed during the gap adjustment moves, the toggle block wedge is also moved. This is carried out by adjusting a length of a toggle block wedge bolt by mounting a nut. As is known, the jaw crushers include a single toggle jaw crusher and a double jaw crusher. The means for supporting the crushing reaction is the same.
Accordingly, since the side frame receiving plate projected on the side frame and the toggle block wedge keeps supporting the crushing reaction caused by vibrations during the crushing the material to be crushed, the abrasion and settling are generated in the contact surface between the side frame receiving plate and the toggle block wedge. That is, the surface pressure is not even according to the processing accuracy of the side frame receiving plate and the toggle block wedge, and at a part where the surface pressure is high, fretting is so promoted that the part is not evenly worn but partially worn. When the operation is kept continuing under such a state, the toggle block wedge becomes damaged. It is therefore necessary to repair the contact surface between the side frame receiving plate and the toggle block wedge.
It will suffice that normally, the repair of the contact surface between the side frame receiving plate and the toggle block wedge is done once a few years. However, it is necessary for the repair to disassemble and assemble many parts such as a toggle block, a toggle plate and the like so that the operation of the jaw crusher has to be stopped for a long period, for example, several days. Therefore, an eager demand has been made for simplification and time-shortening of the repair. That is, even if it will suffice that the repair is made once a few years, but the jaw crusher is an apparatus at most upstream of the final crushed product whereby as the jaw crusher stops its operation, the operation of many equipments such as a downstream conveyor, a secondary crusher for producing final crushed product, and the like need be stopped.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a jaw crusher capable of repairing the contact surface between a side frame receiving plate and a toggle block wedge easily and in a short period of time.